


After work hours

by Saku015



Series: HQ OT3+ Week 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Domestic, Fluff, Future Fic, Haikyuu!! OT3+ Week, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Living Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Pro Volleyball Player Iwaizumi Hajime, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Sleepiness, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: An evening in the Iwaizumi household.





	After work hours

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Domestic.

Having the same work place meant they did not have to wait for each other which was a good thing – especially on Oikawa’s hard days. Through the years, his dislike towards Ushijima decreased and right now, he was being able to work together with him properly. This did not mean, however, that he did not have fits about him from time to time.

”I still can not believe that Ushijima-chan was chosen to be captain!” He whined as the three of them were sitting in their car. ”A rock can express emotions better than him!”

”We have talked about this, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi said, turning around as they were standing at a red light. ”He is the captain of the Japanese National Team and you can not do anything about it.”

Kageyama only looked out of the window as he was sitting in the passenger’s seat. He did not understand what Oikawa’s problem was. Yes, he was not the captain, but he was in the starting line – which neither him, nor Iwaizumi could tell about themselves. He sighed and titled his head back. The match against the Korean team was tiring for the whole team and he felt as sleepiness took over him.

 

When he opened his eyes, he was lying on their couch with Oikawa cuddled him from behind, breathing slowly. Tobio turned his head around with a small smile. Being the starting setter could be tiring – especially during a match like they had that day.

”It looks like one of my sleeping beauties is awake,” Iwaizumi said, kneeling down before the sofa. He leaned in and kissed Tobio on the lips, who turned away, blushing.

”Sorry for falling asleep,” he mumbled. He knew that Iwaizumi was the one who brought him in and the other was tired enough without him giving him more trouble. The other only chuckled, ruffling his hair. Tobio’s blush deepened.

”Shittykawa wanted to make thousands of pictures of your sleeping face, but I stopped him,” he said and Kageyama nodded as a ’thank you’, ”He likes you a lot, you know.”

Just to emphasis Iwaizumi, Oikawa’s hug become tighter and he nuzzled his face to Kageyama’s nape. The younger boy closed his eyes in bliss. He never would have imagined them being together like this after what had happened in high school, but there they were, together and happy.

”Yes, I know,” he muttered, on the verge of falling asleep.

Iwaizumi pushed himself up, then climbed on the couch. It was not the most comfortable, but for them, it was more than perfect. He hugged both Oikawa and Kageyama to him and placed a kiss on the youngests’ forehead. 

”Today was hectic. Let’s have some rest, shall we?”

Tobio nodded and in the next moment he was asleep again.


End file.
